Suno Uchiha
Suno Uchiha is a kind hearted peacemaker who is the son of the Uchiha prodigy Shai Uchiha. Background Suno was born in Konohagakure, when Shai had decided to live there for a while. Shai raised a family, producing two Uchihas, Suno and Maio. Shai would always be around Suno, teaching him techniques and Uchiha history. One day, Shai told his children he didn't care about them, and proceeded to burn down their house. This heartbreaking moment caused Suno to awaken his Sharingan, along with Maio. After the family moved into a new home, Loka allowed them to finish their studies in the Academy, where they soon became promoted to Genin and got put on their three man squads. Suno was put on Lee's genin team, who took a great liking to Suno. Suno always wanted to impress Lee, and the jonin noticed each effort. Wanting to help the boy get stronger, Lee promised Shai he would teach him a powerful technique to make up his lack of power, only if he could get through the Chunin Exams. Taking on the challenge, Suno's team managed to get through it and all were promoted. Lee took Suno to a remote location, going off to train. The technique turned out to be the infamous Eight Gates, but it carried it's own risks. Suno was able to open only 3 after learning from Lee at that moment. After returning a few years later, he found that his father Shai had returned, which began to tug his emotions. Suno immeditely opened all three gates, and activated his Sharingan. Challenging his father, Suno wanted to make him pay for all the pain he caused for their family. Shai proceeded to fight with his Susanoo Acrobat, ultimately defeating Suno. Maio's attemps were stopped as well, declaring Shai the winner. Shai took his children and binded them in a Susanoo arm, making them unable to move. Placing his children under a genjutsu, playing back memories and thoughts of the past. This forced the awakening of both the kids' Mangekyō Sharingan, giving them both unique powers. Shai told them to get even stronger, and left once again. This event made the children grow even stronger, making them want to fight their father. Suno awakened Susanoo and Amaterasu, but believes he has another yet to be awakened. He became aware of the blindness factor, and only used the eyes in emergency situations. Following his quest to become stronger, Suno trained with Lee once more, now possessing the skill to open five gates in total. Lee suggested he try to become a jonin, so Suno went to obtain that rank as well. After being promoted, Suno began training with Maio, creating combined techniques and learning to work as a team. During that time, Suno was able to manipulate the legendary black flames and shoot them with incredible skill. As he promised, Shai returned again, and the family rumble started once more. Despite the sibilings' efforts, they were still no match for their father. Instead of leaving them, he this time had a story for the two Uchiha. Shai told the two about the infamous Madara Uchiha, and the legendary power he wielded. He lastly told them about the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, and activating his own pair to show proof. Maio, forgetting his anger towards his father, eagerly asked how could they be obtained. Shai informed him of the worst way; to kill your brother and transplant his Mangekyō into his own eye socket. Putting the two brothers in an awkward situation, Shai transported the Uchihas to the Valley Of End, where Hashirama and Madara clashed once before. Suno instantly tried to reason with Maio, saying if they worked together, they could do anything. Unfortuntely, Maio was corrupted with the Curse of Hatred, and expressed his goal-to kill Suno for the EMS. Unable to save his brother, Suno began to fight Maio, not for the Mangekyō, but for his own survival. The battle waged on and on, since the two were evenly matched. Shai, witnessing this, created a blazing kunai, and shot it towards the brawling brothers. Maio, who sensed it coming, began moving, hoping he would change the direction. He was sucessful, but it was now headed towards Suno, who was too focused on the fight itself. Sacrificing himself, Maio switched positions with Suno, taking the kunai right through his chest. The black flames that covered the kunai began to spread, destroying Maio's body slowly. As Suno began to cry, he tried to stop the flames, but it was too late. Maio told his brother to take his eyes, and with them combined, their teamwork could still live on. Using his only free hand, Maio cut his head off, thus making it unable to burn from the flames and destroying the eyes. As Suno began going beserk at the lost of his brother, Shai confronted him, congratulating him on his victory. Shai apologized for everything he did up until this point, and expressed his dream of keeping future Uchiha strong and alive. Being in a weak and unstable state, Suno fell for these words, and allowed his father to perform the transplant. The surge of energy obtained through the transplant empowered Suno, but instead of falling to the darkness, he saw a bright new light, one that he wanted to protect. Shai told Suno to find his purpose, and when he did, to find him once again. With that, Shai disappeared again, and Suno began his quest- to protect the light. After traveling, he crossed paths with his cousin Lonto, who had also seemed to have a pair of Eternal Mangekyō eyes. Expressing his love for their joint family, Lonto immeditely dismissed the gesture, challenging him to a battle. In conclusion, it was a tie, a Lonto expressed his desire to take over the world, stating Suno might be able to stop him. He disappeared, leaving Suno to go find his cousin, and stop him for good. Personality As a child, Suno was quite adventurous, as he would often travel the distant lands with his father. After Shai's departure, Suno became more hostile, refusing friend requests and only being loyal to his Genin Squad and his family. After the events leading up to obtaining of his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Suno becomes more kind hearted, and is often shown to be a very open person. After his first confrontation with Lonto Senju, he becomes more serious, wanting to spot his cousin from taking over the world. Appearence Abilites Suno is a very all around shinobi, having skills ranging from Taijutsu to Kenjutsu to Ninjutsu. Having the blood of the Uchiha, Suno has been able to awaken the Dojutsu of the clan, and is shown to have a unique mastery over it. Nature Transformation Suno is able to use four chakra natures- Fire Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, and Earth Release. He possesed a natural affinity for two chakra natures, thanks to his Boruto Clan and mother's blood line. He has shown the ability to use two Kekkei Genkai, the Magnet Release and the Blaze Release. Due to his mother's unique blood line, Suno has the potenial to use the Dust Release Kekkei Tōta. Sharingan One day, Shai told his children he didn't care about them, and proceeded to burn down their house. This heartbreaking moment caused Suno to awaken his Sharingan, along with Maio. With his Sharingan, Suno is able to predict his opponent's moves, and copy them if wanted. Mangekyō Sharingan Shai had returned, which began to tug Suno 's emotions. Suno immeditely opened all three gates, and activated his Sharingan. Challenging his father, Suno wanted to make him pay for all the pain he caused for their family. Shai proceeded to fight with his Susanoo Acrobat, ultimately defeating Suno. Maio's attemps were stopped as well, declaring Shai the winner. Shai took his children and binded them in a Susanoo arm, making them unable to move. Placing his children under a genjutsu, playing back memories and thoughts of the past. This forced the awakening of both the kids' Mangekyō Sharingan, giving them both unique powers. Shai told them to get even stronger, and left once again. This event made the children grow even stronger, making them want to fight their father. Suno awakened Susanoo and Amaterasu, but believes he has another yet to be awakened. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan After Shai returned once again, the deadly shinobi told his sons the story of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, making them crave the power. After transporting the two to the Valley of the End, He forced them to fight for survival. Suno, who wanted to just dismiss the eyes all together, was unable to convince Maio to stop his craving for the power, forcing the two to fight. Ultimately, Suno was the winner, and Shai performed the transplant for the young Uchiha. Suno can now use the Mangekyō abilites without fear of blindness, and posesses a stronger Susanoo armour. Eight Gates & Kenjutsu When Shai was still in Konoha, he taught his son the Acrobat technique, and the variations he created with it. Not used very often, Suno only uses it when conjunction with his Susanoo Armour. The Eight Gates was Kinjutsu taught to Suno by Lee, who saw great things in the young Uchiha that constantly felt weak. When Lee first taught Suno the kinjutsu, the boy was only able to open three. After training again, Suno was able to open more, now showing the ability to open five. Suno uses this as a last resort, and will often combine his Sharingan to better combat foes.